GeoxSonia:Alone at Home
by Blackace70
Summary: My story of how they met. You think two 10 year olds won't do anything. But what would happen if a certain emotion got the better of one of them. Rated T to be safe
1. They Meet

In the peaceful town of Echo Ridge lived our favorite kid Geo Stelar is at home still being chased by Luna and her friends still forcing him to go to school. It was a peaceful day sun nice and warm birds chirping and his mom left for her part time job. Everything was okay until something happened

"Falling thud"

Geo: What the-

Mega: You heard something kid?

Geo: Yeah like someone fell.

Geo rushed downstairs and opened the front door to notice a girl who had collapsed in front of his front yard. The girl had a pink hoodie light green shorts blue boots and a yellow guitar with a little pink heart.

Geo: Oh man what happen to her?

Mega: I don't know but kid I thinks it's best to stay away from her something about seems a little off.

Geo: What I can't just leave her what if someone kidnaps her that'll just haunt me for the rest of my life.

Geo pick the mysterious girl and start to walk back to his house, while he puts her down on the couch and went to go get a blanket Mega was following him smirking and giggling.

Geo: something funny mega? If so I'd really love to hear it.

Mega: Something funny? Oh no no it's just that it's weird how the kid who doesn't want anything to do with anyone is helping this girl you like her don't you?

Geo: *Blushing slightly* N-no it's just that I'm doing this because I want to. Besides why would I like her she could hate me when she wakes up.

Mega: Uh-huh well you have with that I'm outta here.

Geo: What?

Mega: As much as I would love to see you take care of her I got something to do.

Before Geo could say anything Mega left in a flash.

Geo: You suck Mega you suck so much.

?: Uhhh huh? Where Am I?

Geo: Looks like she's awake.

Geo walked downstairs covers in hand seeing the girl putting her hand in front one eye trying to regain herself.

Geo: Uh you okay you look pretty messed up.

? : Huh? Oh I'm fine wait please tell your not a fan.

Geo: A fan a fan of what?

?: Nothing. Can I get a glass of water?

Geo: Sure *starts pouring glass of water* By the way names Geo what's yours?

?: It's Sonia

Geo: Well Sonia here is your water.

Sonia: Thanks you're by yourself?

Geo: Pretty much my mom left for work. Well I'm in my room you need me just shout or come to second door on your right upstais.

Sonia: Thanks. *Singing* Looks like where alone at h~~~oome.

Geo stopped in his tracks blushing like crazy at what she said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Love is suprising

Geo stopped in his tracks blushing like crazy.

Geo: W-what did you say?

Sonia: I just said we'll be home alone for the time being. You didn't hear me.

Geo: *Red as a Tomato* Uhhh…

Sonia:*Giggling* can't speak.

Geo: N-no it's just I uh I thought you um *Shrugs heavily* look I'm upstairs if you need me.

Geo ran upstairs to hide his Tomato-Red face from Sonia. Sonia sitting up on the couch was still giggling at what just happened.

Sonia: *Thinking* _Cute and Funny I wonder if he likes someone yet._

Upstairs in Geo's Room with the door closed.

Geo: I'm not crazy I know what she really said.

'_Looks like we home al~~~one'_

Geo: But why did she say it in that tone though.

Geo looks at his mirror

Geo: And why am I blushing like this.

Sonia opened the door quietly to see Geo having his back turned. She saw this as a perfect opportunity to play a little game. She went back into the hallway to take off her boots and set them aside the door. Coming back into the room she tip-toed towards Geo, once behind him she covered his eyes with her hands.

Sonia:*Playfully* don't move. She moved closer to his ear and whispered: if you do you're a goner.

Geo:*Blushing* W-what.

Sonia: Answer this question and I might let you go.

Geo: Okay

Sonia: Do you have a girlfriend?

Geo was just straight up shocked because he didn't… No couldn't believe that a girl he just met for only a little bit would ask him that already.

Geo: N-no

Sonia: Aha you stuttered so you do have a girlfriend.

Geo: NO

Sonia: LIES

Geo: I'm serious I don't.

Geo couldn't believe this he was fighting with a random girl about this, he was just glad he was Megaman and the girl was Harpnote because then he would be REALLY in trouble and not 'Danger' trouble.(A/N: If you what I mean.)

Sonia: Okay then, so do you like anyone.

Geo:*Flatly* No I don't have a girlfriend and I don't plan to.

Sonia released his took her away from Geo's eyes who turned around and faced Sonia. All he could was hurt in her eyes like her heart had been shattered just now. Geo saw that and realized something maybe he had been a little harsh with that last answer.

Geo: Sonia I-

Sonia: No you don't need to say anything. I'm sorry for pressuring you about this maybe I should leave.

Geo: WHAT!

Outside Mega was sitting out on the waveroad looking at what he'd call his 'daily entertainment' aside from busting virus and going buck wild period.

Mega: Boy Geo you really know how to put on a show. But I knew you had feelings for someone when it comes to girls you know it's true, you think I don't pay attention but the truth is I want you to be happy.

?: And what would a big brute like you know about love and feelings?

Mega: Well Lyra I would know not to be around you with that matter because you mess around with it too much. You OUT-OF-TUNE-HARP.

Lyra: "Out of tune Harp?" real mature you mutt.

Mega: What did you say Harp?

Lyra: You heard me 'Mutt'

Mega: Harp

Lyra: Mutt

Mega: HARP!

Lyra: MUTT!

Mega:*Gritting his fangs* Harp

Lyra:*Getting in front of Mega's face while gritting her teeth* Mutt.

Next thing the two started rolling around making out. Two hertz that were passing that saw what happened was speechless until one of them broke the silence.

H#1: Whoa didn't see that coming.

H#2: Nope me neither.

Back inside the house Sonia was downstairs putting on boots slowly thinking about what Geo said.

Sonia: (Thinking)_ what was I thinking I meet the guy for only a few minutes after he helps you get away from them. And you repay him by asking is he seeing anyone. Maybe I should just leave there's no way I can repair what I did._

(A/N: Wow Sonia's got a lot on her mind. Let's Go to Geo see how he handling it.)

Geo was punching the wall while gritting his teeth about what happened.

Geo: IDIOT HUGE IDIOT! Why did I have to say that to her all she just ask was 'Am I seeing anybody or do I like' and I had to be a big jerk. But still why was she unless she-

Geo was cut off at the sound of his doors opening

Sonia: Geo

Geo: Sonia you alright?

Sonia: Yeah I just need you to come open the door for me and to say thanks for helping me earlier.

Geo: Sonia wait I-

Sonia: You don't need to say anything it was my fault for asking something private.

Geo: Sonia I…

Sonia: You know forget it I can show myself out.

Sonia turned around to leave only to be grabbed and spun around by Geo.

Geo: Please it wasn't your fault.

Sonia: But you were angry I thou-

Sonia was cut by a pair of soft lips connecting with hers her mind was racing trying to think straight but she didn't even care as she wrapped her arm around his neck as the kiss deepened all she could think off was one word.

Sonia: _Geo_


	3. Sonia's Dream and Chris Gold

Geo's was racing he had kiss the girl he like, even though he never admitted it to any he always had feelings for Sonia. He first realized when he saw her play at one of her concerts. At First he thought that it was just of a fanboy crush but it was more than that. He decided to keep it too himself because he thought and or knew that it would never work out. Guess that doesn't matter anymore since Sonia with him in his room.

Geo:*Breaking their kiss* S-sorry about that didn't mean to cut you off so suddenly.

Sonia: That's okay I'm sorry about bothering with those questions.

There was a long silence after that which was broken by Geo.

Geo: So um I take you're not leaving anymore?

Sonia: No I mean I can still leave if you want me to.

Geo: No I don't want you to,*Stomach rumbles lightly* Come on how about I make you something to eat you must be starving.

Sonia: That's okay I'm *Stomach Rumbles LOUDLY* …good. *Blushes embarrassingly*

Geo:*Chuckles* Yeah uh-huh your good right, that's not what your stomach is saying.

Sonia:*Giggles* okay you got me.

Both of them were laughing until there was a knock on the door.

Both: UH-OH

Geo: God there are only three people I know who would come to my house out of nowhere.

Sonia: Who

Geo:*Grimly* Luna, Bud, and Zack.

Sonia: Why do they bother you?

The knocking of the door seemed to get a little more intense.

Geo: I'll tell you later, just stay here because if it's someone else god forbid a fan-

Sonia:*Thinking* _How did he know_?

Geo: it would create riot to get here not to mention they would be camping outside until you leave.

Geo went downstairs to the door to look through the peephole to see a chubby man with a magenta suit on looking like had something on his mind.

Geo: Can I help you sir.

?: Yes you can my name is Chris Gold I've been going door to door.

Geo: Sorry ain't buying what you're selling.

Chris: Selling! Oh no you mistaken let me try again I'm searching for someone

Geo: Someone?

Chris: A girl to be specific, have you seen a girl with a pink hoodie, walking around with a yellow guitar on her back

Geo just froze at the information that he was just given, how does this man know about Sonia.

Chris: Uh hello did you hear me did you see any girl that looks like that?

Geo: No I haven't seen any girl that fits your description.

Meanwhile up on the waveroad Mega and Lyra were just resting on the wave road. Mega was lying on his stomach looking at the stranger. Lyra was leaning on Mega rubbing his arm gently also looking at the man.

Mega: I don't like it.

Lyra: What, the Man?

Mega: Yeah I don't like that how that man keeps standing at Geo's door.

Lyra: It is suspicious and shady how he's just standing there. What do you think he is gonna do?

Mega: I don't know and I don't wanna know.*Looks at a yellow car* but I think I found a way to get rid of him.

Lyra:*Notices where Mega is looking at and also his mischievous grin on his face.* Meggy I know what you're thinking don't do it.

Mega: Oh come on I just want to- Wait a minute did you just call me 'Meggy'?

Lyra: Yes I did and unless you want me to keep saying that in front the FM-ians the viruses, and Geo you'll stay right here.

Mega: Okay fine then just know if that man does something to both Geo and Sonia it was your fault.

Lyra took Mega's words into consideration she didn't want to let Mega go buck wild on the man but she also wanted Sonia to be safe.

Lyra: Mega. . . Make him sweat.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he laughed insanely and dove into the car. After taking control of it he started up the engines and faced it towards the man.

Mega:*Grins evilly* we're gonna have some fun with this thing old man.

(A/N: Uh-Oh Mega in a car this cannot end well.)

Meanwhile back with Geo and Chris. Geo was on the verge of losing his mind as the man kept repeating the same question of if he had seen Sonia earlier it started to annoy him.

Geo: Mr. Gold I've repeated to you about 50 times that I don't know where this girl is.

Chris: And I say you're hiding something. I mean why else are you keeping the closed in front of me.

Geo: Okay to answer your question the reason I keep this door closed is because my mom tells me to house rules. Second I'm not hiding anything mostly because I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS GIRL IS OR WHERE SHE IS, FOR ALL I KNOW SHE COULD BE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CONTINENT.

Chris: You're hiding something and I'm not leaving until you- OH MY GOD! O.O

Geo shot up at that scream and ran to the window only to see the fat man in the suit running as fast as his two legs could carry him away from his speeding car. Geo saw the car had no driver and put on his visualizers to see what's going, as soon as they were on he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Mega and the steering wheel laughing insanely.

Back on the waveroad.

Lyra:*Laughing crazily* Mega you really know how to make a girl laugh. XD

After 30 minutes of laughing and another 20 of catching his breath Geo got up to see that the close was clear and ran back upstairs to check on Sonia and give her the all clear. We he got back upstairs and opened the doors he saw a sleeping Sonia on the chair head and folded arms on the desk. He blushed at the site and his heart started to beat a lot faster than usual even when blushing or embarrassed.

Geo: Guess Sonia couldn't stay awake.

Geo picked up Sonia and carried her bridal style to his bed. Surprisingly she was not as heavier as he originally thought. After setting her on the bed Geo went downstairs to get something to eat considering the fact that he hasn't eating all day due to the craziness. He started to tense as he remember how his heart would beat faster every time he would get near Sonia regardless what the situation is.

Geo: This is weird I love Sonia and I know she loves me we already express that through the kiss so why is it even though we're kinda dating don't wanna jinx anything why is my heart still beating insanely fast maybe it's nothing.

After eating a plate of spaghetti and meatballs Geo heard little moans and muffled shuffling coming from the room above him. He heated up an extra plate of food for Sonia and headed upstairs.

In Sonia's Dream:

Sonia was walking in darkness not feeling she was getting anywhere, until she saw a bright light causing her to be blind for a second. The light started to dim until Sonia saw a person shaped in a familiar silhouette.

?: _Sonia sweetheart you've grown so much*Raises her hand towards Sonia* come to me._

Sonia: Mom? Is that you. *Started to Tear up* MOM!

Sonia started to run towards her mom it felt like her legs were stuck and she couldn't move. She saw her mother's shape started to go away that just Sonia struggle even more.

Sonia: WAIT MOM DON'T GO!

As soon as Sonia broke free she started after her mother again only to be stopped again by someone grabbing her arm. She turned to see Chris holding on to her but instead of looking normal he had red-eyes and devils horns on his head. She turned back to see her mother fading away.

Sonia: MOM! DON'T LEAVE!

Chris: Sonia you are going to come back and sing and make me a ton of money.

Sonia: NO! Leave me alone and let go.

Sonia's mother faded into the darkness. Sonia drop to the ground bawling in tears and Chris laughing behind her.

Chris: Now that little scene is over let's go Sonia.

Sonia:*Gritting her teeth and Clenching her fist* No Chris I've you to LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sonia turned around to punch Chris as soon as she made contact with him there was a bright light next she knew she woke up on Geo bed confused to where she was, only to remember that Geo had helped her earlier.

Sonia: Why do I have my fist in the air *Looks at Geo's unconscious body* and why is Geo out cold. . . OUT COLD?

Outside

Lyra looking at the whole thing that had happened inside the house.

Lyra:*Huge Sweatdrop* wow Sonia never knew you had such a strong right hook. Better be careful Geo.

Back inside Sonia was scared and sweating like crazy thinking about what had just happened.

Sonia: Oh man great Sonia just great you have someone who loves you only, and you give him a concussion. Okay Geo has to have an ice pack somewhere better get water and a towel too.

As soon as Sonia leave starts to get back up a little dazed but instead of having brown eyes he has silver-grey almost clear eyes. Also he had a shadow like mask shrouding his eyes. He ran his finger through his hair and pulled a pin that kept his three spike hairs in his place. Once it was moved his hair fell down to his face. His hair fell halfway down his forehead creating a medium triangle pattern across his face and to his temple.

?: What hit me? It's like I got hit with a really thick hard covered book.

Sonia: Geo? *Holding tray with ice and water and a towel cloth*

?:*Chuckles lightly* Well, well, well; what do we have here?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Info on Alone at Home

Info about AAH

For those who are a little confused on my Geo and Sonia story, here are some things that we need to straighten out and hopefully help you understand.

First off Geo always had feelings for Sonia but he never wanted revealed to anyone mainly his mother due to the fact 1: Sonia's famous and he's an average person. 2: Second if he told anyone especially his mother GOD knows where this information is going to go.

With Sonia all she wanted was to have a normal life again she likes singing for her fans but it's mostly because of her greedy manager that she wants a normal life. (Personally she should've dropped him the second he started being greedy.) When she met Geo her immediate reaction was oh god a fan caught me. But when she found out that he wasn't a fan she eased her tension. To tell you the truth when she saw Geo she immediately liked him can't explain it yet but sees something in Geo than from any other boy.

Sonia immediately liked Geo but didn't want to say out of the blue to in case he didn't like her. That's why she put him in that situation in Chapter 2 not to just tease him but to actually get any info to see if he was seeing anyone.

Now for one of our 'MAIN' Character

XEO

Xeo is what you could call Geo's nega side or alter ego if you prefer. He would usually come out when Geo's angry or sad/depressed. In this case he takes Geo's mind when it's unsteady. Xeo unlike Geo is a lot more passionate seductive and can I say lustful. Geo's passionate but he takes things slow whereas Xeo likes to get straight to the 'point' of the relationship. To Geo Xeo always tries bring him down any way he can towards him or around his friend. The way he was created I'll explain later.

(A/N: BTW when you pronounce his name it's pronounced like your saying Zeo just in case you're confused)

Sonia obviously doesn't know about Xeo but she'll know throughout. But then a huge question will soon start to spark. Who will she love Geo or Xeo.

I hope this helped a little to those who are confused. If there is any question I left unanswered please tell me and I'll answer as best as I can. Also if you think I'm going to fast then tell me and I'll slow down for you.

I will post chapter four right after this.


	5. Xeo

When Sonia came back into the room she saw 'Geo' getting up from the blow to his head that happened earlier. She was relieved and little a little surprised to see him get up so quickly because from the size of that lump on his face she really didn't expect to see him get up any time soon.

(A/N: I'll put these quotes '' around Geo's name whenever he's not himself and When he's Xeo; Sue me if the names sucks I was young when I was writing this.-.-;)

Sonia: Geo are you alright?

?: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Sonia: Well because I had just accidentally punched the lights out of you.

?: Oh yeah I remember felt like I got hit with a bat.

Sonia: Hehe yeah *Thinking* _Nice Sonia really nice job giving your boyfriend a concussion._

?: No need to worry I'm alright aren't I? So you don't need to be all tense about it.

'Geo' took the tray from Sonia and set it on the table. He faced back to Sonia and put his hand on hers and started rubbing it softly causing her to blush heavily. He pulled Sonia to him closer bringing her into a hug. Xeo starts stroking her hair then starts caressing her neck then down towards her spine. Sonia couldn't help but release a moan of pleasure at the massage that she was getting. Xeo smiled at that finding it cute, and decides to tease her about it.

(A/N: I'm gonna call Geo Xeo makes it easier for me. Thanks.)

Xeo: Did you just let out a moan?

Sonia: *Blushing Crimson Red* N-No

Xeo: Really hmm wonder if you'll moan to this

'Geo' repeated the same thing but this time was biting on her neck softly which cause her to moan a lot louder. Sonia wraps her arm around 'Geo' and tightens her grips on his shirt. 'Geo' stops what he's doing only to kiss Sonia a lot more passionately which earns him another pleasurable moan from Sonia. Sonia's body went numb she couldn't control herself from what 'Geo's' doing to her.

Sonia:*Thinking* _what's up with 'Geo' earlier he was blushing and stuttering like crazy. But now it's like after that blow to the head he different, he's a lot more passionate more-_

Sonia's thoughts were cut off at the feeling of 'Geo's' hand travelling from Sonia's back to her front as he stroked her chest softly. 'Geo' traveled his hand to Sonia's stomach where he made a vertical oval motion on the center her stomach he stopped and worked his hand all the way down to her left leg where he's rubbing her bare skin sideways. Sonia lets out one louder moan as she feels her leg turn to jelly. 'Geo' stops what he's doing and breaks his kiss as he now haves a flustered Sonia in front of him.

(A/N: For those of you who wants it to go even deeper sorry this is a rated T fanfic the last thing I need is traumatized kids who might be reading this. I'll might make this M; MIGHT don't get your hopes up.)

Xeo: So not one not two but three more moans out of you, are you still sure when you say you don't moan.

Xeo didn't get an answer as he caught the barely standing Sonia in his arms. Sonia was blushing heavily at the 'treatment' that she had gotten from 'Geo'. She barely kept her eyes open as she was being carried back on to Geo's bed. Sonia regained herself to see that was being put on the bed, once on the bed Sonia found her arm pinned down and Xeo on top of her.

Xeo: Seems like my little princess is awake now huh?

Sonia: 'Geo' are you ok?

Xeo:*Chuckles lightly* Ok first off this "Geo" kid I don't know who you're talking about but it ain't me. My name is Xeo.

Sonia: Xeo..?

Xeo: And second I'm fine you on the other hand whose giving off labor breathing.

Sonia:*Blushes*THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU DID JUST NOW!

Xeo:*Smiles mischievously* your screaming at me in anger but your body and the moans you gave says otherwise.

Sonia:*Blush deepens*w-well I

Xeo: Come on don't pretend you didn't like it; I could tell by the look on your face you loved it.

Sonia just blushed and kept quiet. Xeo moved towards Sonia's neck and started to nibble on it. Sonia started to moan louder with each spot he hit. Just as Sonia hit her limit Xeo found her pulse spot.

Sonia: 'G-Geo' no not there!

Xeo ignored her and bit down on it hard. Sonia let out a yell that only the two of them heard. Her upper body arched up quickly, Xeo lets her arm go quickly as she then wrapped them around him. Sonia was giving shuddering and heavy labored breathing which was going down Xeo's neck; Sonia couldn't take it and passed out. Xeo felt her hands run down his back then hit the bed.

Xeo: Sonia Soonia . . . looks like she couldn't handle it.

Xeo lied down on the bed with Sonia on top on him and her head on his chest he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other was rubbing her back. He looked at her lovingly and smiled warmly with a hint of seductiveness.

Xeo: She looks so cute when she sleeps like a little baby.

Xeo chuckled to himself and fixed himself and made himself comfortable. On comfy he closed his eyes and dozed off himself. While he was sleeping the shadow mask around his face disappeared and his hair was a little less ruffled. When he woke up his eyes went from clear to his usual chocolate brown color. Xeo went back to Geo.

Geo: What happened? And why does my head hurt so bad?

(A/N: Because you got crap knocked out of you by your new girlfriend. ^.^)

Geo looked around trying to remember what happened but didn't fully think straight when he felt some weight on his chest. When he saw what was on him; his eyes went wide-eyed along with dilated pupils. He saw the sight of a blushing and sleeping Sonia on top of him.

Geo:*Thinking* _what did I do with or to Sonia?_

End of Chapter 4


	6. Announcement

**Hey people Blackace70 here unfortunately not with another chapter.**

**Umm…okay now I really don't know how to say this without saddening or angering you guys but… **

**This story is being put down to rest.**

**Now I know a lot of people were expecting another chapter being that I posted it like…what last year? Mainly because of school exams or laziness and Writers Block **

**But I'm straying back to the topic **

**Anyways reason I'm stopping this is because I have troubles on how to continue it I thought over many times and reread over and over and then it hit…**

**I have literally no clue on how to continue it**

**Like I said I thought it over and got some okay ideas but not enough for this; one-shot maybe but not for short stories. Now on to my reason: Ratings**

**As I was looking over the story's chapters I started to scroll down over the reviews; I tend to do that from time to time when I'm bored or coming up with ideas or suggestions. Anyway I came across a certain review the author I will give and bash on him/her if you know them. And it stated how the story wouldn't get…interesting if the rating or some suggestions came up. And while I do take what you say to heart…**

**I have to set my boundary right there.**

**My whole intention from the beginning was to make this story innocent and funny with some passion into the mix. I had no intentions of adding any M-rated contents or suggestions. True I wanted to make this a little…heated but not to a point where I'd be hovering over the border. And despite the fact that I may have stated that the rating may go up in reality it really wasn't going to.**

**But anyway I think I ranted enough to make all of this, long story short this fanfic is DISCONTINUED**

**I'm sorry to those who waited patiently to know what next that I brought this down on you**

**But don't worry even though that this story is discontinued that doesn't mean it's given up on.**

**Hope to see you read my new fanfic: **_**Starforce: All Alone**_

**That's all I'm giving you **

**See you next time**


End file.
